Broken Angels Fall
by Fallen-Angel-Mosi
Summary: Rated R for descriptive Slash of JW, reincarnated into present day the two are working for the same man but is it just harmless work? Jack's old playmate also holds secrets, the type of secrets that come into light with new events of a new life. R&R pleaz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney owns it, not me.

~*~

One

~*~

    William Turner stood over the body of his beloved lover Jack Sparrow, now retired from piracy. The sun crept ten minutes past sunrise, the sun slipped into the window and crept up the bed and danced across Jack's stark body. Will moved closer, blocking the sun from Jack's face before he leaned in and nuzzled Jack.

    Jack opened his eyes and pounced on Will, throwing him off the end of the bed, landing them both on the floor.

    "Jack!" William laughed, not being able to be mad.

    "Morning luv," Jack said kissing Will deeply.

    "Hey," Will chuckled as Jack fiddled with the buttons of Will's pants. "Come on, Elizabeth's wedding is today, we were invited remember?"

    "Ay, up at the fort, I swear, they need to build a railing there or something, too many people fall off it, savvy?"

    "You just don't like it," Will said taking this opportunity to get up off the floor and out of the hands of his beloved. "Because it got the better of you all those years ago when you fell off it."

    "It bloody hurt,"

    "Of course it did," Will smiled kissing Jack's nose tip.

    Jack smiled and got up letting the bed sheet, the only thing keeping him discreet.

    "Jack," Will pleaded. "Get dressed, come on, we'll be late."

    "It don't start till noon,"

    "We have yet to buy them a wedding gift," Will tossed him some clothes and smiled.

    "A barrel of ale would do them some good; you know 'lizabeth is quite friendly when you get her drunk." Jack flashed Will a toothy grin.

    Will rolled his eyes and pulled Jack behind him and out the front door as Jack quarreled with a shirt.

    They headed to flower shops and bakeries, they bought items but didn't find anything suitable for a wedding present.

    "There must be something," Will said.

    "Danger awaits thee," a cloaked woman grumbled in an alley way.

    "Will, its almost noon, I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I want to sleep…"

    "Danger,"

    Will looked over at the woman who was staring right at him.

    Jack pulled Will over to him, glared at the woman and pulled him into a nearby store they never noticed before.

    "Ah!" Will smiled picking up a beautiful silver chain necklace with a blood red garnet stone pendent. "This is perfect, Elizabeth loves garnet,"

    Jack starred at it. "Did you ever get one of those feelings?"

    Will went to pay for it. "What kind of feeling?"

    "Like something bad is going to happen yet it just doesn't seem probable… possible… uh…"

    Will smiled and pulled him out of the store and tugged at him. "Come on poppet," Will grinned. "If you're good at the wedding, that includes no drinking to get drunk, you'll get a little… happy tonight in bed."

    Jack forgot his worries and followed Will to the lovely wedding of their friend.

    After the wedding vows the reception began, Mrs. Norrington ran up to Will and Jack.

    "William! Thank you for the present,"

    "Personal, of course," Will said. "It's a fine wedding Elizabeth."

    "Thank you," she smiled at Jack. "So when are you two going to tie the knot?"

    Jack smiled. "Soon."

    Elizabeth looked shockingly at Will. 

    "Yes, soon," Will looked into the loving eyes of Jack.

    Sudden shrieks ripped Will's eyes off his lover and into the seething eyes of pirates, the same pirates that once mutinied the Black Pearl.

    "Sparrow!" one man yelled. "Sparrow!"

    "We know you're here!" another yelled. "We know you're a free man!"

    Jack stood in front of Elizabeth and Will and peered down at them. "Ay?"

    The pirates ran up to them, unsheathing their swords.

    "For the pain you caused us!" one hollered, thrusting his sword out, Jack side stepped just as Will took a step up, the sword piercing right through him.

    "NO!" Jack shouted, turning around and catching Will's dying body.

    A pirate stood above Jack, sword raised.

    "J-Jack," Will started.

    "Shoo my luv, I'm here,"

    "J-Jack… sword-"

    the sword came down quickly, connecting sharply with Jack's neck.

^^^^

That's it. Don't kill me, you'll see what's going to happen soon enough, um, just give me a little while, computers at school are down, so I'll get it the next one up soon. Review please.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: If I owned PotC then I would be in heaven!! But I do not own it, (if i did I would marry Jack Sparrow-but I think he's perfectly happy with his family).

~*~

Two

~*~

"Ah no you don't!" The punk looking teen grumbled and ran after the white blur that darted under the bushes. "Get back here you little-"

"Are there any problems?" A heavy voice boomed into the large pen.

"No sir Mr. Bruno," He shot up. "I was just, uh... playing tag."

"Good!" Mr. Bruno laughed. "Don't forget, I've hired a new kids to help you with this, he's arriving in a few minutes, I'll send him down here."

"Okay then-"

"Oh, and give Spike a bath." Mr. Bruno walked off and the punk dropped to his knees.

            "Get you're black and white stripped ass out here!"

The white tiger cub ran out and tackled his caretaker.

            "No!" he squeaked and began to wrestle the cub.

            "Uh, ahem!" someone cleared their throat.

            "Grr!" The teen rolled over the tiger and strattled it, pulled a cotton bag over its head and tying it tightly to the tiger cubs collar. "HA HA! I got you, you little friggin imp of a tiger!" He jumped up and stretched. 

            "Uh, hello?"

            "Oh," he looked down at the tiger cub rolling around trying to claw the bag off. "Are you the new guy?"

            "Yeah, I'm Will, Will Turner."

            "I'm Jack."

            Will offered out his hand. "Jack..."

            "Sparrow," Jack shook the kids' hand. "Like the bird, though I am more keen to parrots."

            "Ah," Will nodded and looked at the cub. "Is that one Spike or Sisco?"

            "That's Spike, Sisco's strips are still very faint." Jack said pulling the cub into his arms. "So, Will, new in town or what?"

            "Yeah, just moved in, how'd you know?"

            "Only people who are new around here get a job here,"

            "And you?"

            "I.. uh... I live here."

            Will looked at him. "What?"

            "Nothing," Jack smiled. "Come on, we still have to find Sisco."

            "Um, Jack?"

            "Yes Will?"

            "Why do we take care of these tigers?"

            "They are Bruno's pets, and it is our job to take care of the pets on this estate." Jack tossed the frisky cub into a small pen and looked around the larger area of the cub's corral. Spotting Sisco sitting by the pond watching a frog, Jack looked over at Will. 

            "What?"

            "Get Sisco," Jack said. "He's right there, by the pond."

            Will looked over at the cub that was now pawing at the water's surface. With a shrug Will walked over to the bushes and looked down at Sisco.

            Sisco looked up hissed and ran off, shocked but determined, Will ran after Sisco through the water, into the trees, through the bushes. They slid throught the mud, into the pond, Sisco got tangled in the lilly vines and flowers, Will tumbled into the pond and pulled up Sisco into his arms and walked back to Jack who had fallen on the ground and was clutching his sides with the unending laughter.

            "Here," Will spat something out of his mouth and dropped the cub on Jack's chest.

            "Umph," Jack curled into Sisco and tossed the cub over the fence into the pen where Sisco went over to Spike and, smartly, they worked to remove the bag.

Will spread his arms and looked at himself. "Ah damn, mom's going to be pissed, these are brand new clothes."

Jack looked over at Will and scoped him out with his deep brown eyes. Will was about his height, with light brown hair that fell to his small shoulders. The wet clothes pasted themselves to Will's lean body, a workers body..._ A blacksmith's body,_ Jack thought.

"What?" Will asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jack smiled. "I can wash yer clothes for ya."

"How?" Will asked. "I am going home in less then an hour."

"Just," Jack picked up a small green bag from the just inside the pen. Spike pounced where it was. Jack hissed, "Go on, Spike, You ruined my last bag, go mess around with your brother."

Spike growled and walked away to Sisco who was trying to clean himself.

"Here," Jack pulled some vinyl pants and a fishnet shirt out of the bag. "There's a clean set of boxers in there too and some socks, you can wear this, give me your clothes and I'll wash them, you just take that spray hose right there, and spray down Sisco and Spike. Make sure you get them good," he scowled at them. "Lord knows they deserve it."

Will took the clothes and walked off into some stables. Once inside and empty stall he undressed looked down at his erect member. _Oh man, I didn't think that Jack would be that sexy,_ Will stroked himself and was soon pounding away into his hand until he tensed up, trembled and came into his hand.

"Everything all right in there?" Jack called out.

"Fine," Will breathed. 

"Well 'urry up,"

Will used the cleanest part of his soaked shirt to wipe himself clean before redressing in Jack's spare clothing and walking out.

"Aye, there," Jack sized up the now punk Will. "Aye," he said slowly. "That's nice, a little eyeliner and a hint of black lipstick, you'd be a great goth."

Will shrugged and offered the articles of clothing to Jack who took them and pointed to the water pray with his thin, lightly black tinted lips. 

"I'll be back in a minute, luv," Jack said, not noticing his 'luv' at the end of the sentence.

Will's breath caught and he spun to look at Jack, but Jack was gone. Crestfallen, he took the spray and began to shower down Sisco and Spike.

***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***

Jack soaked the clothes in a large basin outside the little shack he lived in by the servant's quarters. He poked them around with the a thick stick and then removed as much mud and gunk that he could by hand before tossing them into another basin for second wash. As he washed the pants a bulge caught his hand and he removed a wallet and a small booklet. 

"Crap," Jack sighed and pulled everything out of the pockets of the setting them out in the spring sun to bake dry again. "Picture, picture, picture, membership card, gas card, money, money, money… condom?" Jack smiled. "Ah, looks like the bloke is a little off limits," he looked back at the pictures, most of which were very attractive women, one however, was a drawing of a tall man with dreadlocks, a twin braided mini beard, a red bandana under a neat pirates hat. The man grinned showing golden capped teeth, his clothes were that of a pirate and Jack grinned. 

"I think I should just keep this," he sighed. "I always wanted to be a pirate."

After about fifteen minutes Jack walked back down to the pen where Will was towel drying Sisco, and Sisco was baring his teeth and purring at the same time.

Will looked up. "Jack, I forgot my wallet and notebook,"

"Their fine luv, I have they out drying by your clothes."

"Oh, thank you," Will smiled and let Jack take over on the drying as he picked up the brush and began to brush out Spike who insisted on eating the brush.

"So, where did you move in from? Are you living with your mom and dad?"

"I moved in from London, my parents wanted to move back here to America, so we came and lived in DC for about, eh, four years, then we moved out here."

"Sounds nice," 

"Not really," Will smiled.

"So, have any girlfriends?"

Will looked sidelong at Jack and cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged as if it meant nothing. "Just curious,"

"Curiosity killed that cat,"

"Satisfaction brought it back," Jack paused to think then chuckled. 

"Heh," Will breathed. "No, I don't, I never really found, women…" he let his voice sink until he said nothing. "How are the school systems around here?"

Jack looked at him. "Their fine," Jack put the collars on the cubs and led them up to the main house. He opened the door and let them inside and looked up at Bruno and nodded and he turned around to Will.

"Come on,"

"Where?" Will asked.

"You're clothes are line drying," Jack said leading Will to the small shack around the house.

"What is this place?" Will asked walking inside and looked around. There was a stone set fireplace and a large rug stretched before it. A mini kitchen with working water and a little closet, where, upon Will's inspection, turned out to be the bathroom. There was a built in ladder in the wall that lead to the second floor where Jack slept.

"Eh, you don't want to go up there," Jack smiled. "It's a real mess; I haven't cleaned it in ages."

Will smiled. "Hmm," he leaned against the wall and looked around.

"Want a drink?" Jack asked.

"What do you have?"

"Rum, coke, DP and water."

"Hmm, I'll take a coke."

Jack handed him the can and stretched out on the rug.

Will looked down at Jack, sighed and crouched beside him. Jack's eyes were closed; it looked as if he was asleep. Setting his drink down, he bent close to Jack and locked his lips with his in a sleek kiss.

__________________

Okay, that's it. Hmm, what should the next chapter be about?


	3. Three

Disclaimer: No I don't own it, yes it is present day, and no I don't care if they are out of character *THIS IS A FAN FICTION* oh, song by Jessica Riddle

~*~

Three

~*~

You found hope, you found faith.  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love, but lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are. 

She made it easy, made it free.  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows.  
But baby, that is how love goes. 

YOU WILL FLY AND YOU WILL CRAWL.  
GOD KNOWS EVEN ANGELS FALL.  
NO SUCH THING AS YOU'VE LOST IT ALL.  
GOD KNOWS EVEN ANGELS FALL. 

It's a secret, that no one tells.  
One day it's heaven one day it's hell.  
And it's no fairy tale, take it from me.  
That's the way it's supposed to be. 

YOU WILL FLY AND YOU WILL CRAWL.  
GOD KNOWS EVEN ANGELS FALL.  
NO SUCH THING AS YOU'VE LOST IT ALL.  
GOD KNOWS EVEN ANGELS FALL. 

You laugh, you cry, no on knows why,  
But oh, the thrill of it all.  
You're on the ride,  
You might as well, open your eyes. 

YOU WILL FLY AND YOU WILL CRAWL.  
GOD KNOWS EVEN ANGELS FALL.  
NO SUCH THING AS YOU'VE LOST IT ALL.  
GOD KNOWS EVEN ANGELS FALL.  
EVEN ANGELS FALL.  
EVEN ANGELS FALL. 

It took Will a moment to realize that one, there was music coming from somewhere and two, Jack was kissing back, not meekly, but fully, passionately and lovingly.

"Mmmm…" Will smiled. "Jack, I've missed you so much."

Jack pulled away. "Miss me? What are ye talking about?"

Will blinked. "Holy shit," he jumped up and left the shack, leaving Jack lying there with the taste of Will on his lips and a state of confusion in his mind.

****

"Gr," Jack growled as he scrubbed away at the dirty dishes.  "What on earth could he have meant… 'I've missed you', that bloke doesn't even know me."

The door opened and a slim girl with long blond hair staggered in with her boyfriend close behind.

"Lizzie!" Jack turned away from the foamy water and hugged her, wiping his hands on the her back.

"Jack!" she laughed.

"Norrington," Jack sized him up as he always did.

"Jack, why do you always refer to him by his last name?" Lizzie asked looking at her boyfriend who was trying to interest himself in the wooden floor.

"Pft," Jack sneered. "Until he proves to me that he's the right man for you Lizzie, he'll never get my approval." Jack turned away from Norrington and began to pack away the groceries they carried in.

Lizzie shrugged at her lover as he shook his head.

"We saw a boy leaving here as we came in, he was dressed punkish, would have been goth had he the make up, is that your boyfriend?"

Jack looked at her. "No, new kid working here," Jack said leaving out the other objects of note.

"He looked quite sad, as if he were going to cry," She said sympathetically. 

Jack shrugged. "Sisco gave him a really hard time."

Lizzie chuckled. "That Sisco, he gives everyone a hard time!"

Jack smiled. "Not everyone," he looked at Norrington who closed his eyes.

"Look it's not my fault that Sisco likes me or anything," Norrington said setting the chai in a cupboard.

Lizzie watched them both as they glared at each other and Norrington finally left, returning to his car and waiting for Lizzie.

"Jack,"

"I can't help it, it's just, whenever I am around him I hate him, just being in the same vicinity as him makes me want to either run for me life, or fight him! And I don't mean a simple fight, luv, I mean a fight! A real man's fight!"

"With swords and foot play and action,"

"Aye!" Jack smiled. "Look, I'm sorry, Lizzie, but that's just the way I get around 'im,"

"I know," Lizzie sighed. "But one day Jack, he'll prove himself, and you'll see him as I see him." She kissed his cheek and left the shack for the car.

Jack watched her leave, waving to her.

"See you at school!" She called before her and Norrington left.

Jack lit a cigarette and sighed. "School, hate the prison," he walked over to the clothes line and took down Will's now dry clothes. "Huh, damn, and I was going to wear those tomorrow," he grumbled and folded Will's clothing and walked back inside. He looked around and picked up the little notebook that was Will's and climbed up the ladder into his room.

Jack's room was the entire second floor which was only ¾ the size of the main floor. His bed was a mess, a couple of pillows and a swaddle of black blankets. Next to the comfy full size bed was a little nightstand with a small lamp and books stacked high. The wall had built in shelves that held more books, journals, clothes, makeup, a water basin and a stereo system where the speakers were disconnected and placed in the corners of the ceiling. He sat down on his bed and opened it to the first page.

_July 3rd_

_            It happened again, I was swimming and I blacked out, I dreamt I was back in the old days, I was a blacksmith, and I was madly in love with a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, this time we were in his ship, the Black Pearl, in his room, making love, we kissed passionately as he rocked into me. When I came too, I was lying on the beach with a full hard on, luckily no one was around. When I got home, I drew him, I drew the man that haunts my dreams, those sexy brown eyes, lovely dreadlock hair and mini twin braided beard._

Jack shook his head. "Well, that's interesting," he flipped a few pages forward.

_July 28th_

_            We're moving out to that horrid place the only thing I can think of that will be good about moving out there is hope of finding a better book store so I can look more up on this past life stuff. I think this might be the answer to everything, past lives and all, maybe in a past life I was done wrongly by someone, and now I have a chance to go and fix everything this time around. Wild shot, I don't know. Anyways, I met this girl on the internet, she's into past life experiences too, she said she always feels depressed when she's around her friend, she doesn't know why, and she's afraid to leave him or afraid for him to leave her, even if its just to go to the other room. She has this huge fear of loosing him even though she is dating another and doesn't care if he leaves without saying a word. I thought that was weird, but when I started to think about it, I guess it isn't, I mean, if they were great friends or even lovers in another life and he was killed untimely, then maybe that sorrow followed her into this life and that is what she is feeling. I don't know all of this is pretty loose, but still rather interesting. _

Jack blinked. "What the fuck? Past lives?" He tossed the notebook to the floor and rolled over. The music faded from Sister Hazel to Stabbing Westward, Jack closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

***

Jack sat under the oak tree smoking a cigarette, watching people arrive at the school. Lizzie and Norrington arrived and Lizzie ran over to him hugging him. 

"Jack!" She squeaked.

"Liz," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "How are ye?"

"I'm fine," She said sitting next to him. Norrington sat beside her and held her; she leaned back into him and smiled up at him.

Jack looked away at a silver BMW pull into the parking lot and Will stepped out looking around. He spotted Jack and looked away seemingly embarrassed.

"Hey Liz?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"What do you know about past life experiences?"

Liz smiled. "I know a lot about it, there's this place on the internet where you can go and write out your weird dreams of you being someone else, and then people read it and they – déjà vu – and they tell you what they think. I mean, it's loose, but it's a great place, why?"

Jack nodded. "Oh, just curious."

"About what, weird dreams lately?"

"Something like that," Jack pulled out the little notebook and looked over at Will who slung a bag over his shoulders and walked off away from Jack and Liz.

"Are you working today Jack?"

"I am just working on the horses today, Will, the new kid, should be by, once he gets into the flow of things I can take more breaks. I finally bought that shack off Mr. Bruno, I've worked for him since I was thirteen, I am so happy to finally own it."

"Wow, five years," Norrington nodded. "That's real dedication."

"Have to agree with you there," Jack said. "It was dedication that got me there."

Norrington went to say something more, but bit his tongue and held back to the pleasure of Liz.

Jack got up, bid a farewell and trotted over to Will who walked inside into the bathroom. Enticed, Jack followed Will into the bathroom and say on the counter in wait for Will who was in the stall.

"Nice bathrooms," Will said opening the stall and looking at Jack. 

"It's a new building," Jack said pulling the notebook and wallet out of his pocket. "Forget something, luv?"

Will blinked. "Oh shit," Will snatched up the items and pocketed them. "Jack, about what happened yesterday-"

Jack cut him off by catching his lips in Will's in a hard passionate kiss. Jack let his hands wander along Will's body, starting from the stomach to the chest, trailing along the shoulders, down the arms and along the hips, brushing his hands lightly against a growing bulge. Jack smiled, his kiss became more hungry as his fingers slipped around the belt and secretly undid the buttons and slipped down the front end of Will's pants and stroked the yearning member.

Will gasped at Jack's touch and pulled away into the bathroom stall just as the door swung open and student walked in.

"Jack!" the kid cheered opening his arms.

"Loki!" Jack opened his arms and hugged his friend. "What are you doing back here? I thought they expelled you!"

"God knows they tried," Loki grinned. "But you remember my dad, the govern, he called them up and straightened it out."

"Smooth, think your dad could straighten things out with Mr. Bruno and me?"

"No, I don't think so," Loki shrugged pushing his short blue hair out of his quicksilver eyes. "Hey Jack, are you still going out with the Dani guy?"

Will covered his mouth.

"No, Dani move out to Europe," Jack said remorsefully. "God, I'm going to miss him."

"I know you two were close," Loki sighed. "But, I've always wanted to go out with you,"

Will closed his eyes and shook his head. Jack smirked and thought about what Will must be doing right about now in the lonely stall.

Loki pressed himself up against Jack and nuzzled into his neck. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack looked down, wanting to put his arms around Loki, but still unsure.

Will was completely turned off; he straightened up his pants and belt, and flushed the toilet.

Loki stepped away from Jack and watched as Will came out and crossed his arms glaring at Jack.

"Uh," Loki looked at Will. "Don't you wash your hands?"

Jack erupted into laughter before Will spun around and smacked him and stormed off.

"OW!" Jack cradled his cheek. "You fucking bastard!" he called out after Will's stalking figure. 

Loki starred at Jack then cocked his head. "Uh, what was that about?"

Jack rubbed his cheek and shook his head. "I turned him on, gave him a huge hard on, and then you came in, he's the ass who walked away…"

Loki smiled. "Ah, I see, uh, are you interested in him?"

Jack rubbed his cheek. "Well, not really, not now anyways," He turned to Loki, interested in ditching classes today?"

Loki beamed. "Only if its with you,"

***

Yeah ^^' damn little horny shoulder gnome made me do it, sorry, keep the reviews in and I'll keep the chapters in.


	4. Four

Disclaimer: you know it? Good.

~*~

Four

~*~

"Hmm, it's raining," Jack sat on the balcony right outside Loki's room; he lit a cigarette and pulled his hair into a ponytail. He blew out a jet out smoke and buttoned up his pants. He pulled on his boots, black tang top and grabbed his vest and jacket. He vaulted over the balcony railing onto the front lawn below. Looking up he saw Loki's lights turn on and the voice of his mother start yelling about him sleeping with someone. He hid in the bushes as she searched the room. When he heard her leave Loki ran onto the balcony.

"Good night Jack," Loki said, not knowing where Jack had run off to.

Jack stepped into the light and waved. "Good night, Loki," Jack smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Heh, yeah, next time we should do this at your place."

Jack turned and walked away. _My place, right, _he mused as the rain drizzled over him. _My place is a ramshackle of boards and blankets; I've never taken anyone there. Never anyone I was going to sleep with anyways, I don't think I ever will anyways._ The rain got harder, putting his cigarette out. He tossed it into the gutter and pulled on his jacket.

He entered his shack and undressed, tossing his sopping clothes into the wash basin. He grabbed a towel from the chair and dried himself off before climbing up to his room and collapsing onto the bed.

"Ow!"

Jack jumped up and back away to the ladder, almost falling, but catching himself at the last moment on the railing.

"That hurt,"

"Who's that?" Jack grabbed a dagger on stand and unsheathed it. "Why are you in my home?"

"Calm down," the light turned on.

"Norrington?" Jack fell to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Lizzie,"

Jack jumped back up. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Norrington assured. "But recently she's really been into this guy on the internet-"

"Hell no! Meeting people via internet is dangerous!"

"I know, but she's been talking to him about past life's and all, and she thinks that everyone is connected some way from a past life," He sighed. "I just wanted your help, she's not doing anything but talking to this guy."

Jack shook his head. "Can we talk about this tomorrow at school? I really want to go to bed."

Norrington nodded. "Sorry, I just didn't know who to come to about it."

"I'd literally kick you out of my house right now," Jack said annoyed. "But I am too tired; don't test my limits right now."

"Right," Norrington uped and left, Jack fell onto his bed again and passed into a silent sleep.

***           ***           ***            ***  

The morning warning bell rung, Jack flicked his cigarette into the road before walking onto campus and making his way to the electives building. He stepped into his Spanish class and was greeted by a stunning slap to the face.

Falling back he clutched his cheek and glared up at the towering figure that was Lizzie.

"That hurt!" he declared.

"You deserve it!" She hissed. "I heard mom rummaging all over the rooms last night! I thought you said you would quit sleeping around!"

"What do you expect me to do, Liz? Wanker through the entire night?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sleeping with Loki is not the answer!"

Jack glared at her, turned on his heel and walked out. Lizzie ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Back off!" Jack shouted. "I'm not as strong as you Lizzie! I don't have Mr. Wonderful waiting in my bed for me every night!"

Lizzie stepped back, hurt. 

Will stepped up behind her, lightly touching her shoulder. "Lizzie?"

Lizzie turned to Will and walked off, threading her arm through his. Jack shook his head and turned back into the classroom.

"Buenas dias, alumnus," Mrs. Gracie smiled.

"Buenas dias," the class muttered back.

 Jack rested his head on the desk and sighed. "Shit never works out huh?" he asked himself and looked up to Mrs. Gracie.

***

Will leaned against his car with Lizzie sitting in the driver's seat, the door opened.

"So," she smiled. "You're the one on the internet,"

Will nodded. "Yeah,"

"So what are all these dreams and all?" Lizzie asked, blowing out a jut of smoke.

"I'm in love with a pirate, I'm a blacksmith and you, you're the governs daughter,"

"Like I am now," she smiled.

"Norrington's the Commodore, you were set to marry him, but you chose me over him, but then I admitted to loving the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the Captain of the Black Pearl, the only real threat in the Caribbean," Will smiled. "We were lovers, and you were going to marry Norrington again, and Jack and I went to the wedding-"

"Get to class!" a voice boomed.

They looked up to see Principal Wagner walking toward them.

Will sighed and offered his hand out to Lizzie who snubbed out the cigarette and put her hand in his and let him pull her up and close the door.

She smiled at him. "So, in a past life, we were lovers?"

"We were going to get married, yes,"

"Hmm," she looked him up and down. "I can see why,"

Will blushed.

"Well," Lizzie smiled. "After hearing all of this, I have to agree with you William Turner," she brushed up against him. "We are all in this life, just like we were in the last life. This usually doesn't happen, everyone being reincarnated so closely together, something very wrong must have happened in order for this to have happened."

"That's what I have been thinking," Will nodded, "But it's not like I can prove anything," he shrugged. "So I was thinking, maybe, if I found everyone, and maybe got back with Jack, that we could have things work out this time, and see what happens."

"Jack was sleeping with Loki, my bother, last night,"

"I heard," Will nodded and sighed. "I don't know what to do,"

Lizzie wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I am sure things will work out one way or another."

"I hope so," Will smiled.

***

Jack brushed the huge Clydesdale out before lifting the hooves and digging the dirt and shit out of them. Using the stethoscope he checked the pulse, breathing and heartbeat, recorded them on a clipboard and pulled himself on top of the magnificent horse.

"Jack?" Will walked into the stables just as Jack exited the back on the horse. Shaking his head he trotted to the end of the stables and stepped outside. Immediately he was lifted up onto the back of the Clydesdale and Jack wrapped his arms around Will's waist.

"Jack!" Will shouted a little more then stunned.

Jack slapped his hand over Will's mouth and tightened his grip around Will's waist. After a while of riding Jack stopped and got off.

"Stay here," Jack said and crept off.

"Jack-"

"Shh!" Jack shushed him from behind some bushes. 

Will worried his bottom lip for a full five minutes before Jack came running out from behind the bushes, a pair of Dobermans on his tail. Using a young tree as a springboard he vaulted his way onto the horses back, wrapping one arm around Will and the other in the horses mane, he kicked some pressure into the horse's sides and it took off.

"Jack what's happening?" Will asked.

"Nothing-"

"Jack!" Will threaded his hands into the horse's mane and led it into the woods.

Confused Jack looked down at Will but let him guide the horse. They stopped and Will jumped off and glared up at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked shrugged.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Jack frowned, his eyes narrowed in contemplation on whether to talk to Will or not.

"If you're not going to tell me then-"

"How much of this 'past-life' are you in?"

"What?"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, remembering.

^^^^^^

^.^ okay there's that chapter, sorry this one took a little longer to write, no one is shipping in reviews, so I might just take time off from writing after this next chapter. I have a novel that needs writing. Bye.


	5. Five

Disclaimer: I know ya know it, if not, read chapter one, savvy?

~*~

Five

~*~

Jack sat under the maple tree, inspecting a cut on his knee he had just gotten from falling. Tears brimmed his eyes and slowly began to trickle down before a slender woman said down in front of him and placed a tissue on it to stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" she asked pulling a mini first aid kit out of her back pocket. Opening a pack of antiseptic and spreading it on his cut she smiled at him lovingly.

"Dani," he smiled. 

"That was quit a fall little man," she chuckled and placed a band aid on his knee. "Just try to be more careful okay?" She stood up, pulling him to his feet. 

"I'll make it to the top this time!" Jack declared.

"You know," she laughed, watching him ascend again. "For a ten year old, you sure don't know when to quit."

"Ten and a half," he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened as his eye sight went black, but his vision faded in on memory, was it a memory?

_The ten year old Jack was now a thirty year old pirate, just assuming ownership over his ship and crew once more and defeating the evil Pirate Barbossa, the pirate him looked from the deck of the infamous Black Pearl into the eyes of the man he had been sailing with for the past few weeks, or was it months? But that man's eyes were pasted to the woman he loved, oh, if only that Will Turner knew how much he meant to Jack-_

The little boy hit his head on a branch and fell into the arms of Dani, a look of horror rung her face, ripping her eyes apart with oncoming tears.

"Dani, what happened?" he declared.

"You blacked out," She hugged him, sinking to her feet. "Oh my god are you alright Jack?"

"I'm fine," He said. "But I saw things, in my mind."

"Oh?" she set him down and wiped her eyes. "What things?"

Jack shrugged and told her.

_That was the first time,_ Jack thought opening his eyes to see Will Turner still glaring at him. _But that certainly wasn't the last time. It's happened so many times, the blacking out and the memories, Dani told me, that it was probably a past life regression, that something so horrible brought all our souls together once again in order for us to work it out. _

Will tapped his foot. "Well?"

"A hole in the ground you get water from,"

"Come again?"

"Will," Jack sighed. "When I was younger, I use to have me these black out fits,"

"Black outfits?"

"No," Jack scolded. "Fits where I use to black-out!"

"Oh," Will looked down.

"Anyways," he gulped. "Dun think I'm in idiot or anything, I know it sounds stupid but, my sister, she said that they were past life regressions,"

Will gasped lightly.

"I was a pirate in the Caribbean, and I fell in love with this black smith, but he loved another, and I left, he came after me after realizing he loved me-"

"And at the wedding of a friend we were murdered?"

Jack looked him in the eye. "Yes,"

"Me too," Will nodded.

Jack sighed. "But there are so many things different this time Will," Jack shook his head. "I'm different,"

"Of course you are," Will said stepping closer. "I mean, this is the twenty first century, there are no pirates-"

"Every century has its pirates." Jack snapped. "Look, just, go home Will,"

"I work here-"

"Then work," Jack glowered and steered the horse off and trotted away.

Confused Will began to walk back to the stables.

***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***

Jack mounted his silver race motorcycle and sped off. An hour later he pulled on to a hidden road that veered into the thick forest. Along a narrow dirt path he followed it up to a hidden house, nestled in the trees and covered with vines and ivy, one really had to be looking for it in order to see it.

He parked and cut the engine before looking the hidden house over and walking up to the door. It opened before he even thought about lifting his hand to knock.

"Jack?" a voice questioned from inside.

"Dani?"

The tall slender woman from his memory stepped into the light; she hadn't aged a minute from his memory, with her long raven black hair that fell over a petite body that held hidden secret of life and death.

"Dani," Jack smiled and jumped into her warm embrace.

"Brother, what on earth are you doing here?"

Jack stepped back and shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't know anywhere else to go,"

She pulled him inside and shut the door. "Tell me what's going on."

"Remember when I was young? When I use to black out with those visions?"

"Past life, its not as rare as you think," she smiled. "So many people have them when they sleep," she chuckled and pulled a cup of hot chai tea out of the microwave. "I mean, people IM me all the time asking me about this kind of stuff."

Jack looked at her. "Dani, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead,"

"How do you know me? And why do you look exactly the same way as you did eight years ago?"

Dani nodded. "I was wondering when you would ask me that."

"Will there be any answer?"

"Not right now dear," she smiled. "So what about your visions?"

Jack shook his head. "Right, uh," he leaned against the wall. "I told you everything about my visions, the insight, the fine details, every fucking thing,"

Dani nodded.

"Afterwards you told me that, the reason everything was coming back so clearly was because something horrible happened in a past life, and those directly involved with the accident came back into this life to fix it,"

"But the chances of all you meeting and piecing it all back together is slim," she shrugged. "I mean, you have a better chance winning the lottery a hundred times in a row then this actually happening."

"Then you should have been buying the tickets, Dani."

***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***

Will pulled a memo pad out of back pocket and checked off the last detail on the list. "Feed and water the horses, wash the pintos, brush out all of them, shovel the shit, reline the stables with hay, check the corners for any threatening spiders, set food out for the stable kittens, shovel their shit," he chuckled and put the check list back in his pocket. 

"Will?" Lizzie came up and looked around. "Where's Jack? We need to talk."

"Hey Liz, Norrington,"

"Hey Will," Norrington smiled.

"I don't know Liz, he left a while ago on a motorcycle."

"Damn, he must have went back to see Dani,"

"Who?"

"Some girl who raised him." Liz said waving it off. "I don't know her, I never met her before," she looked at Will. "You need a shower, and some food."

"Heh, yeah I do."

"Come on, you can shower at Jack's place."

"I didn't see a shower there-"

"It's upstairs." She led them back to Jack's house and opened the door. "Come on, I'll show you," 

***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***

"I remember how I was killed, I saw it in Will's eyes," Jack said recalling his visions. "Will was skewered with a sword that I side stepped from. When I held Will, the man swung his sword down, killing me."

"Will was alive to see that," Dani nodded.

Jack looked up at her.

"He died shortly after that, I truly believe that had you not died, he might have recovered from the skewering, he had no will to live, and who would? Watching the man you love died right before your eyes," Dani shook her head wiping away stray tears. "And you have no idea who this man was?"

"No, I don't," Jack sighed. "But, Dani, Norrington and Elizabeth, I mean, that was weird enough, but now, heh, now there's William Turner."

Dani blinked. "Really? This is odd," She racked her brain. "This hasn't happened to my knowledge. People can usually make up their mistakes on their own accord; very rarely do they all come back at the same time."

"But we have Dani, and I need to know why."

"I… I don't know," Dani looked up at Jack. "You have to talk to them, all three of them and see what is going on."

Jack nodded. "Oh, one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"Life with Bruno has gotten a little worse," Jack said and left the house. He rode back home, the sun setting low on the horizon, creeping its way into slumber. Jack parked, yawned and trudged for his shack.

"Jack,"

He turned to see Mr. Bruno walking towards him with a whip.

"Come here,"

"No," Jack said shaking his head. "I told you, I am not doing this anymore,"

"You have no choice," Bruno said stepping up to Jack. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and kissed him forcefully. "You can't forget our deal Jack," Bruno smiled undoing Jack's pants and slipping his hands down the front of Jack.

"No," Jack grabbed Bruno's arm, but Bruno already had Jack in his hand and was stroking Jack into a boner.

"We have an accord, Jack, and I know you mean to stay true to that."

Will watched the darkened widow of Jack's shack as Bruno pushed Jack up against the side of the house in a fury of lust, then bound Jack's wrists and pulled him inside.

"Jack's usually never out this late," Lizzie said looking at her watch. "It's eleven,"

Will looked down at her.

"Come on, I have to get you home," Norrington said to Lizzie who yawned. "Come on pumpkin," he chuckled pulling her up.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Lizzie asked looking back at Will.

"Yeah," he nodded weakly. "I'll just wait for him."

Lizzie nodded and let her boyfriend take her off in his car.

William sat on the edge of the bed in the dark waiting. The green light clock read a little past three when the slamming of a door woke up Will. He listened intently noting the unmistakable sound of crying.

"Jack!" Bruno called from outside. "You're you ass back out here!"

Will looked out the window; Bruno was standing with only his boxers on with another man who wore nothing.

"Christ," Jack cried.

"We had an accord!"

Jack opened the door and returned to them outside. Will watched as a naked Jack was thrown onto the ground. He curled into a fetal position only to get hit by Bruno.

"Open up!" Bruno shouted pulling Jack's face into his crotch. 

The other man giggled as he shoved his member into Jack's anus causing Jack to gag, Bruno hit Jack's head, but after a few coarse minutes they fell into a rhythm. Bruno being pleased Jack getting pounded and stroked and with a few loud gasps and violent thrusts they all came into one another.

Will covered his ears in an attempt to stop the men's moaning from his ears. After a while the front door slammed again, Will flinched and crept over to the edge and peered over. Jack was curled up on the floor protectively against the door crying. Will could see him tremble, silently he crept down the ladder and crouched down by Jack who didn't notice him yet.

"Oh god," Jack cried. "I wanna die,"

Will silently stepped back as Jack stood up and walked across the room. He grabbed a plate and slammed it against the counters edge. With a shredded tip in his hand he pressed it hard into his an inch above his wrist.

"Jack No!" Will jumped up.

Startled Jack flinched, ripping the edge of the shard through his wrist into his palm.

Jack looked at his ripped wrist. 

"No," Will ran over to Jack.

"Ah fuck," Jack's eyes fluttered and he collapsed to the floor.

***                  ****                            ******                                    ******

OKAY! THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! This fucking muse is going to kill me! He's giving me headaches and I really didn't mean Jack to turn into this. ^^' I'll update this for you if you want me too.


	6. Six

Disclaimer: read the 2nd chapter's disclaimer savvy?

~*~

Six

~*~

"Oh my god, Will, we came as soon as we heard!" Lizzie cried.

"Who told you?" Will asked stunned. "We had just gotten here?"

"Where is he?" Norrington asked.

"I don't know, they just took him, he lost a lot of blood, his entire wrist was cut," Will collapsed and Norrington caught him. "I'm sorry, I can't help it,"

"What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"He was rapped," a doctor said coming up to them. "By the looks of it, he's been raped multiple times. My guess would be he tried to kill himself so he wouldn't have to endure this anymore. It happens quite a lot," The doctor shook his head. "We've sewn his wrist back together, so he should be okay. He's lost more blood then we thought, he's asleep right now, we can either keep him here or you can take him home. This is serious, but not too serious." 

"Oh thank god," Will smiled.

"You can go in and see him now," The doctor led them to the room where Jack lay slumbering.

Norrington stood outside the door talking with the doctor as Lizzie and Will walked in.

"Jack?" Lizzie called out. "Jack? It's me, Lizzie,"

Will brushed his hand along Jack's cheek.

Lizzie smiled at him. "You love him?"

Will shrugged. "I guess I rightly don't know, I mean," He sighed. "I don't know Lizzie, I know him from another life, and I don't know if he remembers me."

Lizzie patted his shoulder. "I'm sure things will come back to him Will, you just have to give him time."

"Thank you Lizzie," he smiled.

"But, do you love him, in the here and now?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know him,"

"Then what was with the bathroom incident?"

Will looked up at Lizzie.

"Loki is my brother," she smiled. "So I hear about everything just about."

Will chuckled. "Jack got me going, I thought we had something there, I know I am a little self centered, but I couldn't help it."

Lizzie smiled. "Jack is a little bit of a whore,"

"I am not," Jack groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"You're alive!" Will cried and wrapped his arms around Jack.

"You're hugging me in a room with pink bunnies," Jack moaned. "Is this what heaven is?"

Will backed up and smacked Jack. 

"I don't think I deserved that,"

Will thought for a moment before turning around and leaving.

Jack lifted his hand to his head. "What did I do?"

Lizzie glared at him. "What exactly was going on that made you slit your wrist?"

"He startled me!" Jack said holding up his bandaged arm. "Oh, what…"

"He brought you to the hospital; if he hadn't then you'd probably be dead." Lizzie hissed. "What's going on Jack?" She pulled up a chair. "We always talk, what's going on?"

"Ye wouldn't understand,"

"What wouldn't I understand?" she nearly yelled.

"It's nothing; I don't want ye dragged into this,"

"What this?" Lizzie demanded. "Jack Sparrow you better start telling us what's the bloody fuck is going on so help me god!"

Jack sat up and glared down at the bed spread. "Lizzie, remember, a few years back, when I rapped that girl?"

"Yes," Lizzie cocked an eyebrow studying him. "So, that's past, that's over."

"I did it for no reason, and that girl, Charlene, do you remember her parents?"

"I know her mom uped and left after Charlene killed herself, but, I didn't know her father."

"Her father is Bruno, Mr. Bruno," 

"I didn't know that!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"He offered me a deal, I work for him, and I can live in the shack and get paid."

"I remember that," Lizzie nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jack looked up at her. "I work for him,"

"I know, taking care of the animals-"

"No," Jack sighed. "I work for him,"

Lizzie thought for a moment before it dawned on her. "How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since that night I moved into the shack."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because it would ensue the police, and since I was the one who rapped her, I might have been thrown into jail or whatever, and I already have so much shit on my record anyways."

Lizzie sighed. "Still," She leaned over and sighed.

Jack pulled the IV's out of his arm and grabbed his clothes on the chair. He walked into the bathroom and came out moment later fully dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Going home, I need some sleep."

"Don't forget, its inservice week, no school at all."

"I remember," he nodded and left the room, slipping around the doctor and Norrington. He strolled outside and breathed deep the warm night. He lit a cigarette and blew out a jet of smoke.

"This'll kill you," Will said pulling the cigarette out of Jack's mouth and taking a drag.

"Look, Will, I'm sorry if I scared ye back there,"

"What's up with the accent?"

Jack smiled. "What accent?"

Will shrugged, taking another drag. "You scared me shitless,"

"How long were you there?"

"How much did I see?" Will asked trying to pull the real question out.

"Aye,"

Will sighed. "I saw enough," he said. "To know that you're a whore," he snapped the lit end between his fingers and walked off.

Jack trotted to keep up. "I'm not a whore," Jack corrected. 

"Then what are you?" Will asked. "I saw those two fuck you,"

"It's more complex then I care to get into right now-"

"Fine," Will shrugged, getting into his car. He started it up and took off.

Jack stood there. "Ah great Jack, there you go pissing the bloke off."

"Just give him some time," Lizzie said behind him. "Need a ride?"

Jack nodded.

***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***      

Will stretched out on his bed in his apartment. He starred at the ceiling for a long while before closing his eyes and falling into a fitful slumber.

Jack picked the lock to the apartment that Lizzie said belonged to a certain Will Turner. Once in he silently closed the door and crept around. The boxes were labeled but only a scant few were actually open. He crept through the kitchen and dining area before walking to the bedroom and spotting Will on the bed fast asleep.

_"Danger,"_

_Will looked over at the woman who was staring right at him._

_Jack pulled Will over to him glared at the woman and pulled him into a nearby store they never noticed before._

Will shifted in his sleep; Jack froze, and then cautiously approached closer.

_"Sparrow!" one man yelled. "Sparrow!"_

_"We know you're here!" another yelled. "We know you're a free man!"_

_Jack stood in front of Elizabeth and Will and peered down at them. "Ay?"_

_The pirates ran up to them, unsheathing their swords._

Will whined and shifted again as Jack sat on the bed and looked down at Will. "Will? I'm sorry; I never wanted any one to know that I've messed up," he sighed. "I remember you Turner, I want to be with you-"

_"For the pain you caused us!" one hollered, thrusting his sword out, Jack side stepped just as Will took a step up, the sword piercing right through him._

_"NO!" Jack shouted, turning around and catching Will's dying body._

_A pirate stood above Jack, sword raised._

_"J-Jack," Will started._

_"Shoo my luv, I'm here,"_

_"J-Jack… sword-"_

_the__ sword came down quickly, connecting sharply with Jack's neck._

Will snapped awake bolting upright into Jack's arms. "Jack!"

Jack wrapped his arms around Will. "I'm here, luv,"

"Jack," Will buried his face into the crook of Jack's neck and sobbed lightly. "I'm sorry,"

"Shh,"

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful,"

"It's not your fault, luv, it's not your fault,"

"I shouldn't have stepped up; it's my fault you died,"

Jack shook his head. "No luv, it's not, I assure you," Jack shifted.

"No," Will wrapped his arms around Jack's body. "Please, don't leave me again,"

Jack peered down at Will.

"I lost you once, and tonight, I almost lost you again," Will chocked. "Please, don't leave me, I don't care if you don't love me or what, but please, just, please don't leave."

"I won't," Jack promised. "Let me lie down,"

Will scooted over, letting more room for Jack to join him on the bed. Jack rested down and Will rested his head on Jack's chest. Jack stroked Will's back and hummed lightly a song he couldn't remember the words too.

Will planted a few kissed on the pirates chest before slipping into a peaceful sleep. Jack sighed, looking up at the window above his bed; the dark sky was turning grey with an approaching dawn. He wrapped his arms around Will and closed his eyes, falling into dreams that were once visions.

**********

Okay, I am getting around to a point now. Tell me how I am doing please.


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: Thank you all for the sympathy, don't miss the last chapter, I fixed it. Thank you for the love.

~*~

Seven

~*~

Jack sniffed around, smoke? Rum? _"No. Not good. Stop. Not good. What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the RUM."_

_"Yes, the rum is gone." __Elizabeth__ sighed._

_  
"Why is the rum gone?" _

_"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me; do you really think that there is EVEN the slightest chance that they won't see it?"  
She doesn't understand! "But why is the rum gone?"_

"No! Not good!" Jack bolted upright in the bed.

"Jack?" Will popped his head into the room.

"The rum-" Jack blinked. "Will?" he shook his head, throwing his sleep out.

Will smiled, knowing what he was talking about, about that time when Barbossa made Lizzie and Jack walk the plank. Oh, how he had worried that Jack would seduce her on that island, but Lizzie had told him everything that had happened there. 

"What. where?"

"There's no rum burning, I'm just cooking breakfast, though I didn't realize I was that horrible of a cook," he pouted.

"Oh," Jack grabbed his head, the shaking made him dizzy. He fell back into the pillows and Will laughed, joining him on the bed. 

"Sleep okay?"

"Aye," Jack wrapped his arms around Will possessively and arched his back.

"Come on, Jack, I made breakfast," Will said trying to get away.

"No, I wanna stay here," Jack whined. "I wanna stay here, and I wanna hold you,"

Will reached up and kissed Jack's chin. "Come on your mangy pirate, dinner- er, lun- gr."

"Breakfast," Jack looked down at Will who was looking up at him.

"Yea." He trailed off as Jack caught Will's lips in a long, passionate kiss. Will smiled and pulled away. "Ew, pirate's morning breath, what should I do with you?"

Jack grinned. "I know plenty of things we could do, and none of them involve leaving this bed."

Will starred at him. "But, I thought you were going out with Loki,"

Jack blinked, not sure how to approach that comment.

Will grunted and pushed himself off the bed. He straightened out his shirt and peered down at Jack who looked like he was in his own world now. "I don't know what's going on with you Jack Sparrow, you don't talk to anyone about anything, and I know I have no right to know anything about your life Jack, but," he sighed. "But I love you, I've loved you since I was so little, I loved you in our past lives-"

"That's all they were boy!" Jack shouted jumping to his feet. "It was a past life! This is the new world William! This is a new time around; we are not as we were back then!" Jack walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He walked onto the road and looked around. Sighing he tired west and headed home.

***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***                  ***

"Well, well, well," 

Jack closed the door and faced Bruno.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," He stood up and pinned Jack to the door. "You came back?"

Jack closed his eyes. "Yes,"

"Why? Weren't you talking about not doing this anymore?" Bruno smirked. "Unless you like it," Bruno rubbed his body up against Jack's. "You do like it, Jack? Tell me you like it."

Jack hung his head. 

"Tell me!"

"I like it,"

"You like what?" Bruno asked innocently.

"I like being-"

"Fucked,"

"I like being. fucked," Jack said.

Bruno whipped Jack around, throwing him onto the floor of the shack. "I thought so, you little whore." He undid his belt and pants and smiled.

***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***

Jack stood in the back alley, recovering from his last job. His long hair, now dyed black, was twisted up into a loose bun; wisps of hair fell in front of his face, where his mascara ran down his cheeks like black tears. He buttoned up his tight vinyl pants, adjusted his fishnet tang top and looked up at Bruno.

He grinned and latched on a leash to the black collar on Jack's neck. "Come on," he yanked the collar. "You've got a job at the apartments,"

Jack jumped a step to catch up with Bruno as they walked into the apartments and into the elevator. 

"This guy's rich, don't you fuck it up with him Jack, or they'll be hell to pay."

"Yes sir," Jack said meekly.

Bruno smiled and led Jack onto the fifteenth floor, and into the hall.

Jack looked around. _Shit,_ he thought. _This is where Will lives._

Bruno knocked on the door of room 583, Jack looked around, 584 or 582 was Will's apartment, and he bit his lower lip, praying to god that Will didn't come out.

Will looked up from his book, was that his door or a neighbors door? With his feet tucked under him, he wasn't thrilled about getting up, especially if it wasn't for him. He listened a little while longer, before a neighbor's door opened and a man laughed. Will listened foe a moment longer before turning it attention back to the book at hand, this character was falling off a roof, and Will was dying to know why.

Part of Jack wished wildly that Will would come out, and save him, but why would he? Jack was the one who told Will off, not the other way around, he wouldn't be surprised if Will hated him now. Why the hell was love so bloody complex?

"Jack this is John, John this is Jack," Bruno introduced to the man in a purple suit. 

"Ha ha," the man laughed and yanked the leash; Jack fell to his knees and looked up.

"Come on bitch," John growled. "Crawl to me."

Jack obeyed and crawled to the man and looked up at him.

"Suck me, I want it good."

The tears coursed down Jack's face as he did as he was told. 

"That'll be 200 for tonight John," Bruno said.

John passed him a wallet as Jack's lips closed around his shaft and his head started to bob.

"Good night," Bruno laughed and walked down the hall.

John leaned against the doorframe and moaned lightly as Jack genteelly massaged John's tip.

***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***

Will buried himself under ten blankets and too many pillows to count; he turned up his music and through it all, the moaning, cussing and slapping still rung through the thin walls. A little past two am Will stood up and walked into the kitchen, giving up on sleeping he decided to have some tea and write a little on his online journal.

The kettle whistled, Will poured some tea into a cup and nestled in front of his laptop, as it awoke. He logged onto the Internet and began to type away, pouring his heart out about his feelings toward Jack Sparrow and how he felt when he saw Jack rip the shard across his wrist. He couldn't help but feel guilty for that, if he had not shouted, would Jack have actually done it? Jack was right, in his own way, it was just a past life, did William really love him in the here and now? He had told Lizzie that he hardly knew Jack Sparrow, but when life was so short, does one really have to second guess their love? Part of him screamed yes, that love was to frail to be taken lightly like that, but the other half screamed no, for the exact same reason.

_All of this is to be determined by each and every individual, love, hate, regret, sorrow, and all other emotions are to be taken into careful consideration by each person on their own accord I suppose. Sometimes people see it differently, sometimes, people see it the same, no matter though, emotions are emotions no matter how people see them._

"You fucking whore!" the man screamed next door.

Will shook his head.

"I didn't tell you, you could come yet!" A slap rung out, jolting Will to his feet. "Get out of here! I don't ever want to see your dirty face again!"

Curiosity claimed the better of him and he trotted to his door and opened it just as the neighboring door slammed.

"Jack?"

Jack looked at Will in stunned amazement.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack glared at him. "Mind ye own business,"

Will recoiled, a little hurt.

Jack pulled his boots and shirt on before standing up.

"Come on inside, I'll make you some tea-"

"I said bugger off-"

"No!" Will stepped into the hall. "Get your ass inside this instant before, before-" Will didn't have to finish as Jack cowered and slinked into the apartment and threw himself on the couch. Will bolted the door closed and sat across from Jack.

Jack crossed his arms and hung his head, his face hidden in shadows, but Will could see the black tears, the red welts and blood. He stood up and got the first aid kit.

"Let me clean you up," Will said sternly and Jack didn't protest. He wiped away the makeup and used antiseptic swabs to clean the split lip and abrasions on the cheek and forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked.

"Because I care," Will said meekly.

"Why?"

"I," Will leaned back on the balls of his feet and starred at Jack. "Because I want to know you Jack Sparrow, in the here and now, I want to know you as I knew you in the past. I want to know what's wrong, I want to know what happened, in the present, in the past, I just want to know."

"You can't know everything,"

"I know that, but I want to know as much as I can possibly know," he applied a band aide to the cut on Jack's forehead. "And I want to take care of you; no one should be made to go through whoring around if it's not of their own accord."

"You can't save everyone,"

"Maybe not," Will packed away the kit and sighed. "But I can try, and that's all that matters really."

Jack's eyes brimmed with tears and he buried his head in his hands and quivered.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack curled up on the couch and shook his head. "Why do you care so much? Why are there people as nice as you?"

"What?"

"How could you care about me? You don't even know me! You don't understand all the bad things I have done, Will, you would hate me if you knew!"

Will sat next to Jack and stroked his hair back. "Jack, I don't. I don't care what you've done in the past, it's the past, it can't change, no matter how much we want it to or what, it will not change and we have to square with that some day. All we can do is look to the future and strive to make it as good as it can get. I believe that we keep coming back to life until we finally make everything right, once we do, then we can die peacefully and pass into heaven or nirvana or whatever comes next."

Jack sniffled and looked up at Will. "Truly?"

"Truly." Will nodded. "Tell me, we can fix whatever needs to be fixed."

Jack smiled weakly. "Okay then," Jack smiled and sat up. Will sat next to him as he began to tell Will about his life, loosing his mother and father, being raised by Dani who has never changed. Jack hesitated when he came to telling Will about Charlene, but he carried on, how he had rapped her and then her father made a deal with him. At the end Will was starring at his hands and Jack was crying again.

"Will," Jack sobbed. "I fucked up. I don't- I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to mess up-" he choked.

Will wrapped his arms around Jack. "You won't, I won't let you,"

Jack pulled back and looked at Will, astonished. "You mean, you still care? Even though I did all that?"

"Like I said, what's past is past and nothing can change that," Will wiped the tears from Jack's eyes. "We can make it through everything now, Jack, no more secrets, no more lies, be honest with me, and I will be honest with you and together we can make a new life together. How does that sound?"

Jack smiled. "I like that,"

"Good," Will smiled, catching Jack's lips in a soft kiss, his tongue seeking entrance. Jack parted his lips and welcomed Will lovingly. Jack wrapped his arms around Will's neck and pulled the man on top of him.

"Will," Jack smiled.

"Mmm?"

"I-"

A knocking at the door caused them both to look up.

"I know you're in there whore!" Bruno shouted from the other end. "Don't make me come in there."

"No," Jack cringed. "Will, I have to get out of here."

"No, I won't let him take you,"

"Will he's stronger then the both of us," Jack said standing up.

"Then we'll fight him together-"

Just then the door was pounded off its hinges Bruno stood in the door way, his frame filling nearly all of it. Jack spotted John right behind him, his face contorted with anger and resentment. 

"Get over here now, whore." Bruno demanded.

"No," Jack said. "I'm not doing this anymore Bruno,"

"Now!"

Will stepped in front of Jack pulling out a knife. "He's not leaving me,"

Bruno looked at Will then at Jack. "There'll be no choice." He drew his own pocket knife, the blade double edge and four inches long, he lunged out.

"No not again!" Jack hollered jumping in front of Will.

^^^^^^^^^

Love me hate break my heart. Next chapter up soon.


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: nope.  
  
~*~ Eight ~*~  
  
"If toast always lands butter side down and cat's always land on their feet, what would happen if you strapped toast to the back of a cat and dropped it?"  
  
Lizzie stared at her friend and chuckled with a sharp grin. "What kind of bloody question with that Will?"  
  
Will shrugged. "I heard it on the radio some time ago and I laughed my ass off."  
  
Lizzie shrugged. "That's the kind of question he could answer."  
  
Will looked down at Jack who lay comatose on the hospital bed. Jack's neck and most of his upper chest was bandaged, lying underneath, as Will knew quite well, was a deep gouge ranging from his left jugular to just below his third right rib.  
  
Lizzie stroked Will's shoulders and hugged him. "He'll be okay,"  
  
"I was suppose to protect him..." Will choked. "I couldn't save him, just like last time, I'm going to loose him just like last time-"  
  
Lizzie cooed him before the nurse came in and told them that visiting hours have long since been over and that if the superintendent found out that those two were still there he'd have a fit.  
  
They walked out into the parking lot and Will looked around for his car, then remember he got her by bus.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm exhausted, mentally, physically, emotionally," Will choked back tears. No I won't cry, not now, he told himself.  
  
Lizzie drove him back to his apartment; she began to speak to him, but being too exhausted he tuned her out and headed up to his place. He fell on his couch and passed out.  
  
Dark dream tore at him all through the night. Dreams of the wedding from long ago where he could not save his love either.  
  
Jack held tightly to Will's dying body, as a pirate stood over Jack unbeknownst to him. Jack tried to coo William, oh, if only William could tell Jack in time, but he knew he couldn't. In the corner of his eye he saw the cloaked woman who had shouted out a warning... everything froze in the dream and Will could see into the hood, a face he knew oh too well.  
  
Will fell off the bed. "Dani!" 


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: Nope.

~*~

Nine

~*~

Dani sat facing the door, Will had been pounding on the door for a near ten minutes. Dani shook her head thinking hard. "How the hell did he find me? How the hell did he know where I lived?"

"Dani! Open up! Please! We need to talk!" Will shouted switching from the pounding to the annoying pouncing of the doorbell. "DANI!"

Dani kicked the door. "What do you want?" She shouted.

"It's Jack!"

Dani sighed. "I know," she whispered. "It's always Jack," she stood up and opened the door.

Will stared at her. "Jack's in the hospital, he was slashed."

Dani nodded. "He died young last time-"

"That can't happen this time!" Will hissed venomously. "I refuse to loose his this time around!"

Dani shrugged. "Did you loose him?"

"You were the one from last time! The one in the cloak!" 

Dani nodded. "That I was," she smiled. "How did you find me?"

"After I dreamed of Jack's death again, everything in my dream froze, that's when I saw you."

Dani nodded. "But where I live, I thought only Jack knew that one."

"I just followed my heart, or my gut, whichever," Will waved his hand. "Jack did talk a little about you,"

Dani nodded. "Slashed," she sighed. "How bad?"

"Comatose bad," Will rubbed his eyes.

Dani sighed. "There's nothing I can do-"

Will glared at her. "Who the hell are you damnit?"

Dani starred at him.

"You look exactly like you did way back when-"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my fate alright!?"

"Why is it yours?" Will asked. "Why are you immortal?"

Dani cocked an eyebrow at him. "Immortal? Who said that?"

"I figured it, I mean, you haven't changed, not once-"

"I am immortal, but it's not all glamorous."

"I take that much, I was just thinking, you know Jack and me-"

"Never." Dani said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

Dani opened the door and walked outside. "No, no, no, no…"

"But why not Dani?!"

"Because-" she turned sharply and faced him. "Because you are suppose to die and come back to life and die and come back to life until you damn well get it right!"

Will closed his eyes. "But if," he opened his eyes again to find himself in his apartment room. "What the fuck!"

***      ***            ***            ***            ***

Will sat beside Jack's bed again. He had convinced the doctors to let him stay by the bed, Jack, still unresponsive, looked handsome to Will and Will took it upon himself to kiss Jack's cheek every ten minutes.

Lizzie and Norrington came and went, Will had tuned them out and had wasted away to not eating and barley drinking what the nurses pressed into his hand.

***      ***            ***            ***            ***

"You can't die on me," Will said nodding off into a sleep. "You can't leave me, we were… just… about…"

Jack was sitting in his bed petting Will's hair back out of his face. Will smiled in his sleep before opening his eyes and sitting bolt upright.

"Jack! You're awake!"

"For now," Jack smiled. "Will?"

"I should get the doctor-"

"Wait," Jack growled. "Damn it William Turner!" 

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I love you. I'm sorry for all the bullshit I threw at you, I just, I didn't want to get close to you this time, I messed up my life and I didn't wan to get too attached to something so beautiful, I was too afraid that Bruno would take it away from me; and he tried and now I am here." Jack looked around. "The room with the pink bunnies," Jack smiled.

Will's eyes brimmed with tears. "This isn't real is it?"

Jack shook his head. "You're dreaming,"

Will hung his head and cried harder.

"Shhh," Jack got out of bed and hugged Will. "I'm going to be fine,"

"No your not," Will cried. "I know you're not,"

Dani appeared in the room and came up behind them. "Jack?"

"Dani," Jack looked up and Will stood up.

"Jack, Bruno and John are getting away right now as we speak. You must stop them, they are the ones that killed you last time,"

Will turned and ran out the door. Startled awake Will found himself running down the hall, understanding he slammed into the door that led to the stairs and he ran down, slamming into the door that led outside he sprang onto the street and headed for his car.

***      ***            ***            ***            ***            ***
    
    Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear
    
    Sealed with lies through so many tears
    
    Lost from within, pursuing the end
    
    I fight for the chance to be lied to again
    
    You will never be strong enough
    
    You will never be good enough
    
    You were never conceived in love
    
    You will not rise above
    
    They'll never see
    
    I'll never be
    
    I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger
    
    Burning deep inside of me
    
    But through my tears breaks a blinding light
    
    Birthing a dawn to this endless night
    
    Arms outstretched, awaiting me
    
    An open embrace upon a bleeding tree
    
    Rest in me and I'll comfort you
    
    I have lived and I died for you
    
    Abide in me and I vow to you
    
    I will never forsake you
    
    They'll never see
    
    I'll never be
    
    I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger
    
    Burning deep inside of me
    
    They'll never see
    
    I'll never be
    
    I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger
    
    Burning deep inside of me
    
    Rest in me and I'll comfort you
    
    I have lived and I died for you
    
    Abide in me and I vow to you
    
    I will never forsake you
    
    They'll never see
    
    I'll never be
    
    I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger
    
    Burning deep inside of me

Will ripped into the driveway where Bruno and John were just getting into the car. Will stepped out of his car and glared at Bruno.

"William!" Bruno smiled. "Good man," he sneered. "How's Jack?"
    
    _You will never be strong enough, you will never be good enough, you were never conceived in love, you will not rise above_
    
    "He's dying," Will hissed. "You've killed him!"

"He's not dead yet," Bruno said. "And what can I say? He was a free man,"

"We couldn't let im' get off that easy," John chimed in, their voices turning into sinister accents.

"You destroyed us once!" Will screamed. "You kill me! And you killed him!"

John and Bruno stepped away from the car.

"It's two against one," Bruno said.

Will looked down to the ground,_ God damnit he's right, I'm outnumbered,_

Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)

Will looked up. "I'm not letting you get away with it this time you fuckers!"
    
    Fallen angels at my feet
    
    Whispered voices at my ear
    
    Death before my eyes
    
    Lying next to me I fear
    
    She beckons me, shall I give in
    
    Upon my end shall I begin
    
    Forsaking all I've fallen for
    
    I rise to meet the end

The three collided in one more fight.


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: Never was, never will be, However the plot is mine and I am thinking of changing some fact around and getting this story published…. Then again I might ust be dreaming, I do that a lot. Lol…..

~*~

TEN  
~*~

Lizzie stood over Jack's bed, the machinery the monitored Jack's body beeped evenly about in the background. Lizzie read a note on Jack's bed, written by William.

Went to even things out –William Turner 

Lizzie sighed and dropped the note; it drifted lightly onto Jack's face.  Norrington stuck his head into the room and smiled at Lizzie.

"Come eat something sweetie, you can't starve yourself,"

Lizzie nodded and followed him out.

Jack's nose twitched. "Rumm, rumm…. Rum…" He lifted a free hand to his nose and brushed away the note before opening one eye and looking around. "Rum? Oh…. What the…. Oh god, I hate being sober…." He closed his eye and sighed. _Okay Jack Sparrow, figure out the depth of the situation, there are things connected all over your body._ He let his free hand snake down his body to his intimate parts only to come upon cold tubing._ Oh my god I'm a mother fucking vegetable! _ "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" He shouted.

Lizzie came running in with Norrington and a nurse.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A VEGGIE!!! I CANT EVEN STAND VEGETARIANS!" Jack cried. 

Lizzie jumped up and down clapping her hands as Norrington ran down the hall retrieving the doctors. 

The nurse starting checking his vital signs and tried to calm him down some; Lizzie came up to the bedside and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Calm down Jack, you're not a veggie," she smiled.

"Liz!" Jack looked up at her. "You gotta get me outta here, I can't stand to be inside stone walls!"

"You gypsy," Lizzie smiled. "Just calm down, let the doctors examine you, then we can discuss getting you out of here."

"DON'T PUT THAT IN ME!" Jack shouted at the nurse with a syringe of morphine.

"No more drugs please," Lizzie said.

"But it'll dull the pain-"

"I wanna know I'm alive!" Jack said. "Get this things off me!"

The nurse sighed and worked to get the equipment off of his wriggling body. Norrington returned with the doctor and pulled Lizzie out of the room. They sat down the hall and listened to things flying around in the room just up the hall. 

"NO!" Jack screamed. "I'm outta here!" He threw a bedpan out of the room and walked out of the room, his clothes clutched in his hand. He strode over to Lizzie and threw the note at her. "Did you read that?!"

Lizzie nodded.

"Come on, he can't face those bloody pirates alone."

***      ***            ***            ***            ***            ***

Will ran down the street, the two pirates were hot on his heels, just barely out of arms reach. He turned sharply into an alleyway he knew would lead him out to the forest. He jumped over the roots an under the branches, letting his feet carry his body out to place he had planned secretly. 

He ran into an open field, a cliff behind him leading to river with scattered deep areas. He turned around and skidded to a stop abruptly, facing the other two head on. They ran toward him fast, no sign of stopping. Will bent his knees, raised his arms, ready to fight the pirates, finally, to the death.

Bruno came at him in the lead, Will sprung up, catching him the jaw with a round kick, he landed on the balls of his feet and sprung into another kick, landing it on the right side of John's neck. Bruno was up again, pounding a punch in his stomach, Will fell back into a tree but rolled out of the way of John's punch.

Bruno grabbed Will's ankle and pulled him over to the edge of the cliff, John joined him in an attempt to get Will of the edge, but Will grabbed a root and yanked his ankle out of the grip landing a shocking kick to John's groin.

***      ***            ***            ***

Jack and Norrington ran down the street, a cloaked figure pointed down the alleyway Will and the other's took, without a second thought Jack followed the path and ran into Bruno's back. Bruno rounded about and grabbed Jack by the collar. His eyes flared as he grabbed Jack and threw him toward the cliffs edge. Jack reached for some roots but the momentum was too great and he skidded over the edge.

Will ran with his might and hit the ground on his knees, skidding to the edge of the cliff, he thrusted his hand down, barely catching Jack's wrist. 

Bruno tackled Norrington as a cloaked figure took on John…

"Don't let me die here,"

"Not on my life," Will said and began to pull Jack back up. "Grab that root,"

Jack reached and grabbed a root; just then Bruno took Norrington down. 

"WILLIAM!" Norrington shouted.

Will turned, only to have Bruno collide with his midsection and both bodies flew over the edge.

Everything fell into slow motion, Will looked up to see the river closing in- he looked down to see Jack looking over the cliff to him. 

Bruno hit the bank, painting the sand red, Will hit the water.


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: Not yet, but when I rule the world, I might rule them, but, then again, you can't rule people huh? World domination is only 3rd on my list. 

~*~

Eleven  
~*~

"This shouldn't have happened!" Jack shouted running down the narrow trail of the mountain with Norrington and Lizzie behind him. "If I wasn't more careful I wouldn't have been thrown over! Then Will wouldn't have fallen!" tears streaked down Jack's face, marring his angelic beauty.

"It's not your fault!" Norrington shouted. "You couldn't have helped it!"

"Jack, this is crazy, you know as well as I do the possibilities of William landing in a sink hole is too narrow a chance!"

"It was a narrow chance that you AND I didn't hit the rocks last time!" Jack shouted over his shoulder. He jumped the rest of the trail and ran the long side of the bank until he came up to Bruno's broken body.

"Three hits sounds too odd," Norrington said but Jack tuned him out.

"WILL!" Jack waded into the water. "WILLIAM! PLEASE!" Jack sobbed. "PLEASE! Don't die," he fell to him hands and knees and faltered into an unbreathable cry. 

Norrington and Lizzie stood next to him until Jack blacked out, when he fit the water face down, Norrington picked him up and they headed back for the road taking the long way around so they wouldn't run the risk of falling on the narrow trail back up.

***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***

Dani sat on the cliff's edge, John was left forgotten and he was able to sneak off, Dani starred into the murky waters of the river below, she had watched Jack collapse into the river after calling for his love. She sighed and lit a cigarette, "What is going to happen now?" she asked no one. "Will, possible dead, Jack, if this is true, might just die of a broken heart," she took a long drag, letting the smoke escape her lips in a smooth jet. "Hmm, this is tricky," she smiled. "But, like every other time they came back to life, this will be interesting on how this turns out." She flicked the cigarette out and launched herself off the cliff.

***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***

Jack lay in Lizzie's bed, the curtains pulled tight around the windows, not daring any light to enter. He shifted in bed, flipping over to lie on his stomach. Every moment he spent with Will ran through his head, tears began to cascade down his face as he realized how bad he was towards William and how he would do anything to take it back. He felt people come into the room, he knew they tried to talk to him, but he tuned everything out.

Hours stretched into days, days stretched into weeks. Jack knew that if William had lived through it, he should have turned up by now. With no strength to get himself out of bed he looked over at the nightstand, Lizzie always brought in food for him, though he ate very little, he figured it was time to get out and stop mopping about. He reached over and took up some bread in his hand. He chewed weakly, but with each scratchy gulp, he earned a bit more strength. He passed through the bread and grapes quickly before grabbing an orange and peeling it. He got out of bed and sat by the fire, throwing the peelings into the fire and watching the flame lick it. 

Lizzie stepped into the room and smiled at Jack. "You're up,"

Jack nodded, not wanting to talk, he hadn't use his vocal cords for anything much but crying and he didn't want to sound like a frog to Lizzie.

"Think you're up for a movie? Norrington is working late tonight and I wanted to go see this movie, Secret Window, I heard it was great, wanna come with me?"

Jack nodded. 

"Okay then, uh, get ready, I went to your place on Bruno's estate, and I got your clothes, they are in the bathroom, the movie starts in about an hour, so you can get ready and I will come back in a little while when I am ready."

Jack nodded and she left, he finished off his orange before walking to the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped down and stepped in. He let the water fall over him, he grabbed the soap and began to clean him self, washing off the grime of the past week or so off his body. He climbed out of the shower and dressed in his usual black jeans, black fishnet shirt, boots and bracelets and anklets. He toned his face with makeup, black around his eyes and a slight dark brown on his lips, he addressed his hair with different charms and his favorite bone piece which only came out of his hair when someone took it out, he hated being without it. He looked at himself in the mirror before taking a deep breath. 

"We can pull through this right?" he smiled and walked out of the room and into the hall just as Lizzie came into the hall.

"Oh, ready?"

Jack coughed. "Sure," he smiled and followed her figure downstairs and out to her car.

They headed down the streets of the city and then into the movie theater. Jack sighed as they sat down and the movie flickered on the screen.

***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***

"That movie was great!" Lizzie cheered.

They walked out of the movie theater and back to the car.

"Don't you think Jack?"

"It was good," Jack nodded. "I liked it,"

"Wanna get something to drink?" Lizzie looked down at her watch. "Norrington isn't coming home until eleven and its only ten."

Jack shrugged. "If you're buying,"

"Of course I'm buying," Lizzie smiled. "Come on, the Red Rooster is open."

They got into the car and slowly headed off for the coffee house called Red Rooster. They stopped at the light as it turned green and a small crowd passed in front of them. Jack scanned them out of habit and sighed.

"Wait that was Will!" He shouted after a moment of delayed reaction. He sprang from the car and ran across the street but saw no one. Lizzie parked her car and shut the doors before walking over to Jack who was rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I must have been seeing things," Jack said and walked with her to the coffee house.

Lizzie nodded. "Come on," she sat him down on a recliner in the coffee house and ordered 2 mocha singles.

"I have a bad feeling," Jack said looking around. "Did they ever catch John?"

Lizzie starred at him. "The oddities of him coming after you this soon is highly unlikely,"

"I've more then 2 enemies you know that."

"I know that," Lizzie nodded. "Oh, did you know Loki's got a boyfriend? He gave up on you, said you and Will we're too cute-" she quickly bit her tongue.

Jack looked down. "It's okay Lizzie," 

"I'm sorry,"

"I'll live," Jack smiled. "I'll live."


	12. Twelve

Disclaimer: nada 

A/N: As chapter 11 ran in line with Will's Wakening Pt I, this chapter runs in line with Will's Wakening Pt II, Thank you very much.

~*~

Twelve

~*~

Jack brooded over his mocha as Lizzie grabbed a notebook and pencil and began to sketch Jack.

"You can't be like that forever," She said.

"Says who?" Jack retorted.

"Says the world," Lizzie said, she set the notebook and pencil down and sipped her mocha. "Come on, come back to life, I know that sounds a little cold hearted," she looked down. "But there's nothing we can do if he's gone and it been a while."

Jack looked up. "Yeah it has been a while," he nodded. "I've had more then enough time to mourn, I guess I will have to move on," He forced a smile.

"Good," Lizzie said. "I met some new people on the web, they said they have also had past life regressions about pirates. So I chatted with them, not really telling them anything, and they came up with our names, our histories and everything. The Black Pearl, Tortuga, Barbossa, the wedding and the murder. They knew everything Jack."

"Who are they?"

"Anna Marie, Gibbs, Cotton and a few others."

Jack nodded. "I remember them." Jack smiled. "I loved that crew, from Tortuga to the edge of the world and back again."

Lizzie smiled. "They want to get together sometime,"

"Why not tonight?"

"Okay, Anna Marie works at the Chinese place just across the street."

Jack nodded. "Let's go see her,"

"Okay," 

They finished off their drinks and left the Red Rooster. Jack dropped his gaze as they crossed the street. Lizzie spotted someone lean against the wall and watch them, she tried to make out a face, but it was no use. She shook it off and they entered the Chinese Imperil.

"Anna Marie?" Lizzie waved. Jack looked up at the young woman who looked like the Anna Marie of the old world.

"Elizabeth?" Anna Marie came out from behind the counter and they hugged. "And Jack Sparrow."

"Hey Anna," Jack smiled.

"Jack," She nodded and looked around the place. 

"Jack wanted to know if you and others could get together tonight?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't see why not," Anna Marie said. "Cotton! Gibbs! Hey ya'll get over here,"

The two older looking guys came out from the back; the shifty men in the back seats came to the counter as well.

"We've just been dying to meet you Jack Sparrow," Anna Marie said with a gleam in her eye.

Jack took a step back. "All of a sudden I remember I have things to do."

"You're not escaping us this time," One of the guys said. 

Jack grabbed Lizzie's arm and ran from the restaurant. "Bloody Pirates," Jack shouted over his shoulder as they perused him.

They ran into the intersection and then down the alley. He heard them hot on his trail, but Jack be damned if he wasn't a pirate and didn't know how to loose the scoundrels. Jack took sharp turns down the alleys and then came to a halt in a dead end. As fast as he could he pulled a man hole cover off the road and helped Lizzie down before getting in himself and pulling the cover back on. They descended the ladder and stepped on the sewer ledge.

"Lovely," Lizzie said.

"Well, that wasn't exactly a welcome home was it?"

"What was with that?"

Jack shrugged. "Who knows, come on, before they realize where we've gone."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course," Jack smiled. "You are talking to a pirate I vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. I sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. I am the pirate everyone talks about!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Smart ass."

"Better then a dumb ass." Jack retorted and they made their way down the long pipes.

They climbed out of the sewer right in front of Lizzie's house. Jack covered the manhole just as Loki and his new boyfriend came out of the house. Loki looked at Jack then looked down as Lizzie laced her arm though Jack's and pulled him into the house.

"Lizzie, I can't stay here,"

"Sure you can Jack," Lizzie smiled. "Mom and dad already know the whole situation and they feel that you staying somewhere safe is the best option at this point in time."

"But I've been here a few weeks already, honestly-"

"Honestly it's nothing!" Lizzie smiled and pushed him into the living room. "Now Sit! Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Governor Swann looked over his newspaper at Jack. "Lizzie being dominate with you too huh?"

"Yes sir," Jack said crossing his arms.

"She's like that with everyone, though you probably already know that."

"Yes…" Jack mumbled. 

Lizzie returned moments later with a thick book and a mug full of chai with a scent that tingled Jack's mind.

"Rumed Chai, I hate you drinking, but this is in moderation and here's a book I want you to read, _Trojan Odyssey,_ it's a fascinating read." Lizzie said handing him the items. "Now, I am off to meet my guy, I'll see you later."

"I'll just take this upstairs," Jack smiled and left with the items up to the room he's been residing. He sat on the couch in the room and turned the light on above him. He pulled his legs under himself and began to read. 

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As a good writer on this site once said: "When in doubt, end the chapter" so I will do that. I know nothing happened. But think of it this way, at least no one was hurt and there were no evil cliffhangers this time. Right?


End file.
